


Ode to Joy

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Blindfolds, Bottom Steve Rogers, Classical Music, Ficlet, Light Bondage, M/M, Top Tony Stark, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony has a strange surprise for Steve.





	Ode to Joy

**Author's Note:**

> J for Joy. This is a strange one. I can't really explain it any more than to say I've had a weird day. Not this weird.

The whole room was filled with symphonic music from Stark’s better than state of the art sound system. It was almost as deafening as it was beautiful. Beethoven. The Ninth. What devilry was Stark up to this time, Steve wondered. He never knew what new delight or fresh hell Tony would come up with. 

Tony grinned at him and began undressing him. Steve didn’t say anything, let Tony do as he pleased. Tony stripped his own clothes after Steve was naked and he embraced Steve, his kisses already wildly passionate as he pushed Steve toward the bed. 

“Just close your eyes and relax,” Tony said into his ear as the music hit one of its quieter parts. Then the onslaught began. Tony’s mouth was almost everywhere, as were his hands. There were places that Tony kissed, licked or bit that Steve never remembered anyone ever touching, though he never touched the exact parts that Steve wanted him to. The wonderful musical movement was playing and building the whole time. He bit his lip and wondered if he might survive this.

The choral parts began and went on and on, as did the torture until Steve realized that he had been begging for quite some time. He was in another world, a world he had no control over as Tony ran the show. He didn’t remember when the blindfold had been put on, nor the soft cuffs on his wrists. But they were there and it had to end sometime, didn’t it?

“Please,” he begged.

His hands were loosened and he was turned onto his belly. 

The music crashed around them as he felt the cool slick gel and Tony, rock hard and murmuring love words in his ear. Then Tony was inside him. Sometime he was turned onto his back, his legs pushed up as Tony was again inside him and grasping him at the same time that he thrust into him. 

And everything spun wildly out of control as Tony had him, as Tony kept going and going until finally they both managed to finish with the music spiraling to its truly deafening crescendo and ending. Completely. 

Near silence. The only sounds in the room were those of the two of them breathing. Tony slipped out of him and gently removed the blindfold. Steve didn’t move, other than to turn his head to look at Tony, to see if he had somehow become a demon while he wasn’t looking. 

Finally he said, “You really are trying to kill me, aren’t you?” 

Tony grinned and shrugged in that way that made Steve want to both kiss and kill him. “Could be, Cap. Could be.”


End file.
